


Unrequited Love

by betweenuniverses



Category: DaiSuga - Fandom, Daichi Sawamura/Kōshi Sugawara, Daichi/Suga - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anime, BoyxBoy, Fanfic, Fingerfucking, First Love, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Locker Room, M/M, Manga, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Seme, Seme Daichi, Shounen ai, Shower Sex, Towels, Uke, Uke Sugawara, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Wall Sex, Yaoi, on all fours, piggyback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenuniverses/pseuds/betweenuniverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's dilemma was whether to tell Daichi his feelings or not. Graduation is fast approaching and the only thing he ever wanted to do was stay by the captain's side. But how? How can he do it if his love for his best friend will stay unspoken and unrequited?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since you're on this page, I assume you love DaiSuga too so here's a one-shot story for all of those who cry for this OTP. I do not own any credits to the Haikyuu characters. This is just a fanfic made to put a smile on every fangirl's face. Enjoy!

It will be their last year in senior high and Sugawara still can’t summon the courage to confess to his first love.

The big problem was that Daichi is the captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team. Their team— where he is vice captain. His bigger problem, though, was that he and Daichi have been best friends since forever.

Suga recalls the first time he realized that he’s in love with Daichi. It was when they went home together with Daichi’s face totally banged up from a fight after defending him from bullies. “Kōshi, I want you to stay by my side so you don’t get hurt anymore, got it?” Suga’s heart throbbed as Daichi beamed his reassuring smile. He has always been his protector.

Ten years after, Suga still finds himself guarded by his emotions. He can’t let that decade of friendship go to waste. He has seen a couple of girls chase after the captain but none of them seem to pass his type.

Suga finds it embarrassing to admit to himself that whenever he feels lonely, he thinks of Daichi.

Their volleyball training wrapped up quite late. As usual, Suga led the cleanup. The freshmen helped him clean the floor and the volleyballs. He also volunteered to take care of storing the materials for the night so Hinata and Kageyama can go ahead.

Suga wanted to be alone lately. He was arguing with himself on whether to tell Daichi or not. In the career orientation, Daichi confided that he wanted to go to a Police Academy in Tokyo and continue his studies and training to become a cop. Suga is still undecided. He knows that they both love playing volleyball with the team but in the end, they have to move on.

Suga is very good in academics but he believes himself to be a master of none. “You’re definitely good at observing and managing people,” his teammates would tell him. But Suga thinks Noya and Asahi are just being nice.

Everyone has gone out of the gym. The locker room and the showers are empty. Suga took his towel and toiletries.

Recently, he has been feeling down. After the spring tournament, they will be graduating. He only wanted to stay by Daichi’s side, but how?

Suga went into the shower and took his shirt and pants off. His body was well toned from practice. His silver hair and ivory skin were glistening under the steaming water of the shower. He would have wanted Daichi to see his naked body, to make him aware that they weren’t kids anymore. Deep in his heart, he desired that the captain would see the entire him.

It’s past 7 in the evening and Suga was feeling lonely.

He placed the soap aside and washed his hands. After doing so, he started rubbing himself slowly. As a setter, his fingers proved to be really skillful. Suga likes to do it leisurely as he imagines Daichi kissing him, teasing him, ravishing him.

He was embarrassed but he can’t help it. His lips were shut tight, afraid of someone hearing him; when in fact, he was only making barely audible sounds. All he wanted to do was to release all the tension from his lower body and from his heart. He aches for Daichi but it seems that his unrequited love will stay unrequited.

He rubbed himself faster. Faster. Until…

“Suga?”

A familiar voiced echoed from his back. Suga’s tightly closed eyes immediately opened as he swung back. His pupils dilated as he saw Daichi standing beside the shower door. _Oh crap!_ He was so absent-minded that he forgot to close the door.

“Dai.. Daichi?! I-I was just… ah…” Suga quickly turned his back again to cover his beet red face. _Crap, it’s so embarrassing!! What do I tell him? Should I explain??_ Suga wanted to die. If the ground could open and swallow him up right at the moment, he would gladly accept that.

“What are you doing?” asked the captain.

Suga turned to him, still blushing. “What do you mean by what am I doing? Isn’t it obvious?” Suga tried to cover the embarrassment by trying to look pissed.

Daichi laughed. “I’m not judging you or anything, Kōshi.”

 _Kōshi_ … Daichi calling him by his first name sends shivers down his spine.

“Well… this is awkward. Why don’t you just lock the door, please?”

Daichi went in and locked the door.

“What are you doing?!” Suga yelped.

“You told me to lock the door and I did,” Daichi answered.

“I mean, clearly you should leave before closing the door.”

“You didn’t make it clear, Kōshi. Besides…” Daichi trailed off.

Daichi’s shirt was now wet. Suga was spacing out too much he forgot to stop the shower. Their voices were muffled by the water.

“Kōshi… why are you doing this?”

“I told you, it’s obvious.”

“No. I mean, why are you doing this alone?”

“Huh??!”

Daichi approached the naked vice captain. Panicking, Suga reached for his towel but Daichi held him by the wrist. Suga pushed Daichi’s chest but his grip only became tighter. He was flailing but to no avail.

“Let me go, Daichi! Can’t you see this is embarrassing for me?” cried Suga.

“Hey, can you calm down a bit?”

“No! Just let me go! Let me go please. It hurts!”

“Where does it hurt?”

Suga’s entire face turned red even more. “Please, Daichi!”

Realizing that Suga won’t shut up, Daichi grabbed him by the waist and locked their lips into a kiss. Daichi pressed his lips very hardly that Suga eventually has to gasp for air.

“Da.. Daichi…”

“Do you think of me when you do this, Kōshi?” asked Daichi as he grabbed Suga’s erection.

“What??! Stop teasing me, will you?!” rebutted the flushed Suga. He lowered his head so that Daichi can’t see his face anymore.

“Sorry, I won’t tease you again.” Daichi held Suga’s face and leaned on his forehead. “I’m sorry, Kōshi. But will you tell me who you’re thinking of?”

Still avoiding Daichi’s gaze, Suga didn’t say a word.

Daichi ran his fingers on Suga’s hair, encouraging him to talk. “Who is it, Kōshi?” asked Daichi seductively. It’s his voice and raven eyes that immediately melted Suga’s soul.

“I-It’s… y-o-u…”

Suga can’t see Daichi’s expression. He can’t look at his best friend straight in the eyes now. “Oh, God, Daichi! Don’t torture me like this!”

“Do you love me, Kōshi?” he asked.

“Of course, I do! I’ve always loved you… Now, you can leave me alone.” Suga’s tears were mixing with the water.

Daichi forced him to chin up. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I know you won’t like what I just said.”

“What if I tell you… I love you too?”

Suga wilfully wriggled his wrist from Daichi’s hand. He succeeded but his wrist was rosy all around.

“Don’t play with my feelings, Daichi.”

This time, the captain pushed Suga further to the wall and kissed him again. Their kiss was so rough Suga almost bit Daichi’s tongue.

“Stop!! I beg you… please stop,” pleaded the crying Suga as they parted. He was now slumped on the floor, holding his aching chest.

“Kōshi… can’t you still figure out what is happening here?”

“I can’t! I can’t!!! Please stop…” Suga was kneeling with hands on his hurting chest.

Daichi knelt on the floor and gently embraced Suga. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry… I love you, Kōshi. I’ve always loved you too…”

Suga looked up with stunned eyes. “What did you say?”

“I said, I love you very much.”

More tears fell from Suga’s lovely and angelic face. Daichi whispered to his ear, “Now will you bring me to heaven, angel?”

There was too much steam coming from the cubicle.

Suga was still kneeling. In front of Daichi.

He was taking all of him with his mouth. Daichi, on the other hand, was gently caressing Suga’s hair. “Sorry, I’m not good at this,” said Suga. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Me too. I mean, I’ve never had sex before.”

Suga chuckled. “That makes us one then.” Suga’s expression was now lighter, observed Daichi. He missed this side of him.

Suga’s head continued bobbing until Daichi came.

“Are you okay?” asked Daichi after Suga coughed incessantly from swallowing.

“I’m okay… you’re just…”

“I’m just…?”

“Big…”

Daichi was flustered. “Ah, that reminds me, I’ll just grab something from my bag.” He quickly ran to his locker and returned with a pack of condoms.

“Why do you have those?”

“Uhmm… let’s just say, I was just wishing for this day to come…”

“What??! You’re such a perv, Daichi!” laughed Suga.

“Ah, forget that I said that! Shall we continue?”

“Uh, yes?”

Daichi asked Suga to go down on all fours. Suga was kinda convinced that he passed out inside the shower and is currently dreaming.

“Sorry I know this is not proper but I hope it’ll do for now.” Suga turned his head in panic. “Don’t worry, this is just shaving cream to ease the pain. I’m sorry. If I had known we’re do—”

“Please hurry, Daichi!”

“So-sorry...” Daichi was stammering. He was very very nervous.

Daichi spread Suga’s ivory butt cheeks and lightly applied the cream around his entrance. He pushed one finger first to prepare Suga’s inside. Later on, he pushed in another finger.

Suga twitched. “So it’s here then.” Daichi found Suga’s prostrate. Every time he pressed it, Suga would moan wildly.

Thinking that his best friend is ready, Daichi carefully wore the condom and positioned his very hard penis unto Suga’s entrance.

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?”

“O-kay…”

Suga closed his fist in anticipation of the pain. Indeed, it was painful. But Daichi carefully held his hips in place as he slowly went in.

They picked up on the pace and went a little bit faster. Daichi was groaning in every thrust. Suga, too, was losing himself. Then, Daichi held Suga’s aching member.

“Wait, Dai-chi! If you touch there too, I will—”

That was it. Suga lost all reason. He was clear with his resolve that he has finally become a slave to pleasure.

“More… I want you, more…” he begged.

“Kōshi… you’re so tight.”

As Suga was about to reach his limit, the door to the lockers banged open. There were voices approaching.

Suga and Daichi looked at each other alarmingly. They don’t have time to go out of the shower anymore. But the worst was that the door doesn’t cover down to the floor so only one pair of feet should be seen from the outside.

Noya and Asahi’s voices were getting closer.

“Daichi, are you there?”

“Y-es! What is it, Asahi?”

“Haaa, I forgot to get my ICC card you picked up from the library this afternoon. Sorry to bother you.”

“It’s okay. It’s in the pocket of my bag. You may open it.”

Daichi was holding Suga against the wall. While Suga’s one arm was around Daichi’s neck, the other clasping onto the towel bar to support the lift. His legs were tightly wrapped around Daichi’s waist.

Suga was in pain. Daichi knew that.

He brushed his fingers on Suga’s cheek and felt his hot temperature.

“Are you okay?” he whispered very quietly. The water is drowning out the noise, anyway.

“It hurts…”

Suga hugged Daichi tighter.

“It hurts, Daichi…” Suga’s eyes were swelling with tears.

“Hey, captain!” shouted Noya from the lockers. “Is vice captain still around? His bag is here.”

“Ah, I think he went to the faculty… to return… something!”

“The faculty? I don’t think there’s anyone there at this time of the night,” wondered Noya.

“Well… I don’t know, Noya.” replied Daichi. He wasn’t annoyed or anything and he sure can carry Suga too even with one hand. But he just wants to be alone with his best friend and make a mess of him already.

Suga closed his eyes in pain.

Daichi pressed Suga even more to the wall so he won’t fall off as he handled Suga’s erection. It was so hot and hard. He knows it’s painful.

“I wonder why he isn’t back yet…” said Noya from the outside.

“Maybe something happened to him??” assumed the faint-hearted Asahi. “We should go check on him!”

“Will you guys, keep calm? Nothing bad will happen. Suga will come back… in a while,” said Daichi, this time beginning to get quite annoyed.

“But Daichi, it’s so not you to not worry about the vice captain,” said Noya.

“I agree. You’re always the one who panics and worries when Suga is not in class or is down with a cold,” added Asahi.

Suga smiled faintly. “Are you?” he mouthed the words silently.

Daichi blushed and looked away.

During this entire conversation, Daichi didn’t stop pumping Suga.

Suga, on the other hand, was biting his lower lip to keep the slightest sound from escaping. Daichi moved his hand clasping Suga’s ass and slipped in a finger.

Suga whimpered restrainedly. His back arched and his head was thrown back. Daichi continued slipping it in and out of his hole.

“Captain, I really think we need to check on him,” suggested Asahi.

“Guys, relax. Nothing will happen…” repeated Daichi while holding back his groan.

“I will check on him, alright?” he added, trying his last hope to talk them out into leaving.

“All right then, we’ll take our leave,” said Noya.

“See you on Monday, captain!” bid Asahi.

“See you…” answered Daichi.

As they were heading out of the door, Noya yelled out a post-script, “Make sure you carry him home, captain! He might be worn out!” laughed Noya as he and Asahi ran out.

“What the??!”

“I guess they knew all along,” smiled Suga.

At the school gate, Asahi was wondering how his libero friend knew. “How did you know they were… uhm…?”

“Doing it?” said Noya.

“Well, I’ve always known they love each other. Besides, I was just trying to challenge the captain on how long he can carry our setter.”

“But how did you know??!”

“Well, they might have forgotten… there were two pairs of slippers outside the shower,” grinned Noya.

Daichi ensured he locked all the doors now. He was already fully clothed. Suga was also wearing his shirt, but not his pants. Daichi wanted him to finish but was worried that Suga might catch a cold if they stayed a minute longer in the shower.

Daichi placed a layer of towels on the bench and asked Suga to lie down.

“Daichi, it’s okay. We don’t have to do this. The security may be checking the rooms right now.”

“Just lie down and I’ll take care of it,” assured Daichi. “Now open your legs for me.”

Suga did as he was told. Daichi placed Suga’s limbs on his shoulders and pushed him upward a little bit.

“I love you, Kōshi.”

“I love you too…”

And Daichi’s thrusts sucked out all the energy from Suga’s body.

“Am I overdoing it?” Daichi wiped the tears from Suga’s eyes. “I’m fine, Daichi. Just keep on,”

Suga can’t feel any hurt now. He was too in love to feel that. He was crying because his love for Daichi was not unrequited, after all.

The school security decided to check on the gymnasium when he saw that the lights are still on. When he entered the lockers, he saw Daichi carrying Suga.

On his back. And fully clothed too.

“Are you guys, alright?” he asked.

“Yes, Mr. Yamato. I was just kinda… worn off from today’s activities,” answered Suga.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you sick?”

“No, I’m okay. Thank you for the concern. I’m just too weak to walk right now but I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Yamato. I’ll take him home,” said Daichi.

“All right then, take care, you two.”

Suga was still riding on piggyback as they were going home.. At the first crossing, Daichi turned left.

“Ah, Daichi, I think we should turn left on the next block.”

“It’s alright, I’ll take you home. Aren’t your parents out of town until Sunday?” asked Daichi.

“Yes, they won’t be back until Sunday. So why are we heading to your hou— Daichi!!”

Daichi smiled naughtily as he turned the key to his apartment.

That night was the longest night Suga has ever had.


End file.
